


Будете гореть за грехи

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), IncredibleLiar



Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Спецквест (SCP) [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Dredd (2012)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Я видел, как привычный нам мир сгорал. Как зарождался новый и суровый порядок. Как судный день стал концом света. И книга обещала, что это не последний раз.
Series: FK 2020: Karl Urban Спецквест (SCP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920736
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Будете гореть за грехи

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-152 - Книга концов света»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-152).

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/fXjbdb9/IMG-20200912-233102.jpg)


End file.
